politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Pantheon
|score = 126,579.97 |avgscore = 1,506.90 |alliancerank = 10 |activetreaty1 = The Federation |activetreatytype1 = MDoAP |activetreaty2 = NEWCHICAGO |activetreatytype2 = MDoAP |activetreaty3 = Spartan Brotherhood |activetreatytype3 = Protectorate |activetreaty4 = |activetreatytype4 = |activetreaty5 = Federation of Commerce States |activetreatytype5 = MDoAP |activetreaty6 = |activetreatytype6 = |activetreaty7 = |activetreatytype7 = |discord = https://discordapp.com/invite/A5KRQqD }} Pantheon is an alliance on the Yellow sphere. It was founded by Fistandantilus, Printer635 and Don Juan on October 5, 2015 . Charter History Pantheon was originally founded as a protectorate of Rose, The Syndicate, and InGen. Its first treaty was with The Kings Parliament, an economic ODP. A similar treaty followed with what would later become Phoenix. Pantheon grew quickly to become one of the top 20 alliances and finally entered the top 10 in early 2016. Soon afterwards, Pantheon ceased to be a protectorate and struck out on its own, retaining treaties with its former protectors The Syndicate and Rose as well as a new treaty with the Viridian Entente. Pantheon gained its first protectorate, Amaterasu in mid-April 2016. Pantheon was the first Alliance to reach one trillion in alliance wide GDP on August 11, 2016. On July 28, 2016 Pantheon signed an MDoAP with The Knights Radiant. However, this treaty hurt relations between Pantheon and VE and led to the cancellation of their cooperation soon afterwards. Pantheon's ODP with Phoenix was cancelled around the same time. On September 12, 2016, Fistandantilus, the first Titan of Pantheon, suddenly resigned as leader of Pantheon and deleted his nation a day after Pantheon had entered the Silent War. This move came as a surprise to the alliance and Orbis and caused confusion within Pantheon. Following Fistandantilus' sudden disappearance, Yui was installed as Pantheon's second Titan. Although Pantheon was attacked by Terminus Est, Arrgh, and Roz Wei only a day later, the alliance and its allies emerged from the war victorious. On July 27, 2017, the Olympian of Internal Affairs Felkey, left the alliance. Afterwards, Yui became acting Olympian of Internal Affairs in addition to her duties as Titan of the alliance. In November 2017, a new generation of government officials (Ivan, Madden8021, Lionstar and Sphinx) were promoted into their positions. Around the same time, the Olympian of Foreign Affairs Don Juan became co-Titan with Yui. The new government reformed the alliance's structure and abolished the democratically elected council of Pantheon in the process. Shortly afterwards, another government crisis ensued during which first Yui resigned as Titan, leaving the alliance for Purple Flower Garden which would later become an extension and protectorate of The Commonwealth. Shortly afterwards, Don Juan also resigned as Titan and left the alliance for Grumpy Old Bastards. After approximately a week without a leader, Ridcully became Pantheon's fourth Titan. Pantheon's government remained unstable, however, with frequent changes in its lineup. On March 11, 2018, two low government members, Akuryo and Renshiro, conducted a coup against Pantheon's government and subsequently stole the alliance's bank. All government members were removed from their ingame positions before the perpetrators deleted their nations. Pantheon was left without any government for a week because Alex, the game administrator, was not contactable as he was on vacation. Afterwards, he reinstated Pantheon's government but did not recreate the alliance's bank. In May 2018, a split in the alliance's leadership occurred following plans within the government to merge Pantheon into The Commonwealth after months of government crisis, global isolation and ineffective policies. During this time, Fistandantilus returned to Pantheon after he had previously played with a new nation under the alias "The Emperor" without disclosing his identity. Ridcully retired as Titan and unexpectedly installed Fistandantilus as the new Titan, much to the surprise and dismay of the government. Refusing to recognize Fistandantilus as the new leader, the government launched an unsuccessful rebellion against him. Following these events, most of Pantheon's government resigned and joined The Commonwealth. After Fistandantilus had taken over Pantheon as Titan once again, he installed mostly newcomers and unknown players as government members. As previously, however, Pantheon's government turned out to be unstable and many government changes occurred throughout the year with government members such as Leftbehind, RightHonorable, Jan Orwell, Kaira De Kara, and Garth the Gardener leaving or stepping down. On February 28, 2019, Fistandantilus announced his resignation as Titan of Pantheon and that he would leave the game once again. Ethos, who at the time only had five cities and was less than sixth months in the game, became Pantheon's sixth Titan and katashimon13 became the alliance's second-in-command with several other government positions also changing. On March 13, 2019, another coup occurred against Pantheon's government. Former Olympian of Internal Affairs Melyaj Vijsopj couped Pantheon and demoted its government members ingame. The coup was foiled when Alex promoted Ridully to leader ingame because Melyaj Vijsopj had went into Vacation Mode following the coup. Ridcully expelled the perpetrator who went on to create his own short-lived alliance. On April 8, 2019 The Syndicate, at that time Pantheon's only partner (excluding protectorates), announced that it would cancel its treaty with Pantheon following a protection period of one month. At the end of April 2019, only two months after he had become the leader, Ethos quietly resigned as Pantheon's Titan and was replaced by katashimon13. Just a few days later on May 4, 2019, Pantheon declared war on Nova Riata and The Federation preemptively, starting The Great Sock War. At the beginning of the war, Pantheon was the sixth largest alliance in game with a score of approximately 220,000 and 106 members. By May 13, Pantheon had dropped to the 39th place in the alliance ranking after it fell to an alliance score of about 81,000 with 64 members left. Pantheon earned an unlikely victory in The Great Sock War following surrenders from Nova Riata on June 3 (after being implicated in cheating) and The Federation on June 8. On February 9, 2020, SixSadistic66 banned long standing member Ridcully (1,482 days seniority) from the Alliance with the reasoning of the implication of a failed impeachment attempt in November 2019 claiming it was a coup as well as the refusal to turn over the Pantheon Discord Ownership despite the government voting for Ridcully to maintain it. Following a forum post attempting to explain the ban and justify a controversial decision to reinstate a government member after verified vile social conduct, Pantheon lost almost all of its government members and had one of the largest exodus' in Pantheon's history dropping 25K NS (31K including Ridcully who was in VM at the time) within 24 hours (14 members of its 90, not including the ban of Ridcully) and dropping from #5 alliance to #12. This event has widely been condemned by all alliances and members so far and is considered a terrible mistake. Achievements On November 21, 2018, Pantheon member Amli bb, a nation with 12 cities at the time, defeated Sephiroth (a Grumpy Old Bastards government member with 34 cities) during Knightfall, looting more than $5.5 billion worth of money and resources, earning him the sixth position in the Top 10 Nations (Money Looted) leaderboard for the overall war. The money and resources were successfully transferred to Pantheon's bank for safekeeping with the help of katashimon13, who was then still a member of The Syndicate. Government Treaty History Past Leaders Past 2nd in command Past Olympians Pantheon Announcements * March 1, 2016: Pantheon Government and Charter Changes * Sep 11, 2016: Pantheon declares war on VE and UPN (Silent War) * Sep 12, 2016: Yui succeeds Fistandantilus as leader * Oct 5, 2016: Pantheon's first birthday * April 13, 2017: Pantheon declares war on Black Knights (The Trail of Tiers) * Oct 5, 2017: Pantheon's second birthday * May 18, 2018: Pantheon is back in the game * Feb 28, 2019: Pantheon Government and Charter Changes. Ethos succeeds The Emperor as Titan War History Flags Legacy Flag Alliance Advertisements In-game advertisements used by the alliance for recruitment, propaganda or other purposes: hbV9CBi.gif x5V8LHd.png Related Links * Pantheon Declaration of Existence * Pantheon Discord Server Category:Active Alliances Category:Alliances with Advertisements